New Blood
by Tanith Tumultuous
Summary: A new inmate comes to Litchfield Correctional Facility. A self-surrender. She has mysterious ties with some of the other inmates, and it all starts with one joke. A joke we've all heard before. "A farmer and a penguin walk into a bar…"
1. Chapter 1

"The name is Jordan. This is a self-surrender." A raspy, lilted voice stated. Bell looked up.

She sighs. "Alright. I'll let 'em know. Did you call ahead?" She asked the new inmate.

The girl snorted. "Call ahead. No, I did not call ahead."

"Alright Jordan, this could be a while. Could you please take a seat over there." Bell sighed again. She hated desk duty. "And fill this out, while you're there. First name as well."

The girl nodded, taking the form over. She seemed resigned to this fate.

"Strip."

The girl had tan skin, and black hair. This did not surprise Bell, who saw many different girls on the daily. She looked wild, like Nichols would if she was… If she was… Partially… Middle Eastern? The girl had an accent, but Bell couldn't place it.

"Squat and cough"

"Yes, ma'am." The girl smirked. Bell couldn't shift the sensation that this girl had the upper hand. She didn't like it.

"Alright Jordan. You're in orange. You'll be given beige when you're assigned, along with clean underwear. Bedding. Shoes."

The girl took the clothes and bedding with a smirk. Bell would be glad to be rid of her. Unfortunately, she'd be riding in the van with this girl- and Morello had gotten her van back. She'd told some sob story about how Rosa had beaten her up for the keys- and she had the bruising. Everyone knew that Red had done it to get her out of trouble, but it didn't matter. She was a good van driver. Unfortunately, she enjoyed small talk and Bell didn't like that.

And Jordan was today's only new inmate. She also did not seem like the type for small talk. Bell felt a mood settle on her shoulders as they waited for the van.

When it arrived, Morello grinned. The guard who was in with her got out to take Bell's post.

Bell cleared her throat. "Inmate. On the bus." Jordan complied, sat down, fingered the part of the coat where the zip should have been.

Morello seemed cheery this morning. "Oh hey, Bell. This the Newbie? What's your name, honey?"

Jordan took a beak from her staring out of the window to look at Morello in the rear-view mirror. She smiled a genuine smile. "Jordan."

Morello smiled patronisingly. "No, honey, your last name. We use last names here, y'know?"

Jordan returned the patronising smile, even upping it a little. "You misunderstand. Jordan is my last name."

Morello smiled again, a real one this time.. "You got a first name, then, Jordan?"

"Yes." She replied, simply. This threw Morello off a little.

"You, uh, you Spanish? White?" She asked, seeming to mean no harm.

"I'm Russian on the mother's side, Israeli on the fathers. Never actually met my mother. Mostly white, father is a half-breed too." She answered.

"Aw." This seemed as close to gushing as the Israeli seemed to get, and Morello took what she could get. She ran her fingers over the toothbrush in her pocket, unsure of what to do. She seemed nice enough, she was mostly white… What could the harm be? She was sure that it would be paid back. So…

"Both hands on the wheel, inmate." Bell called. Morello was dragged out of her daze in a hurry.

They arrived at the prison soon after. Morello hopped out, followed by Jordan and then Bell. Morello started walking, talking to Jordan.

"Alright, welcome to Litchfield… Hey, you never did tell me your first name."

Jordan shrugged. "Galya."

"Alright, Galya, what'd you do?"

Galya grinned. "I was a Mossad Officer. I was in charge of drug control- you know, monitoring how much came in… Making sure we let enough in and kept enough back. I came to America to control how they left the states- got a citizenship, the real thing. Anyway, one day I met this woman- she was part of a large drug cartel for one of the bigger dealers for one of our bigger fish. We hadn't met him yet- I was told to monitor her. Really pretty girl. Black hair, cute voice, tall. This girl wasn't scared of our guys. She'd said she knew what we were, and that Kubra could protect her. We… had a thing. It was nice. Ended when I got hooked- She said she couldn't watch my life be destroyed this way. I just wanted to hurt my father." Galya shut up. It had been the most she'd spoken in a while- she preferred knowing looks to speech and only used the latter when she really needed to. It was easier to unnerve someone and consequently learn their secrets with looks.

"You off that shit?" Morello asked.

"I am now. I'm in prison- where'm I gonna get coke?" Galya said. This was something she was pretty worried about. If she was caught in withdrawal there'd be consequences. Luckily, Bell hadn't actually piss tested her- a mistake that would be corrected, she was sure.

"Aw, man, you're in trouble. When's your last hit?" She was asked.

"Yesterday I had a taste. Not a lot" She confessed.

"Aw man. We gotta get you to Red. She'll look after you. She'll look after you real good, she's nice like that."

Morello saw Nicky chatting with Chapman. She waved at her.

"Yo Nicky! Get over here, man!" Nichols jogged over, seeing Morello's concerned face.

"What's up, Morello? Who's this. What's going down?" Nichols narrowed her eyes at the girl next to her friend.

"Hush it a little, Nichols. You could hear you at Max. Listen, this is Galya Jordan. She's, uh, she's gonna be coming off real soon, like REAL soon." She muttered.

Nicky looked confused. "Coming off? C'mon kid, you know I need more info than that." She looked closely at the new girl, who was holding her own pretty well. "Aw, man. You mean we got a junkie? We gotta get Red. What're you on, kid?"

Jordan grimaced. "Cocaine. Heroin." She was covered in a light sheen of sweat but other than that, didn't seem to be suffering. She would though- Nicky knew that best.

"Look, I saw her in the bathroom a little while ago. Let's see if she's there. Hey, you know any good jokes?" Nicky was distracting the girl, trying to plan. Galya saw through it, but told the joke her father told her as a girl.

"So this farmer and a penguin walk into a bar, right?" She started.

"Oh, I love this one." Morello said.

And the drunk guy wakes up and says "He's not an eggplant, he's retarded!" Galya finished, weakly. Her accent seemed weaker.

Red looked up. She knew that joke- a joke she'd told to almost everyone she'd met. She even used it in the old days- before Dmitri.

"Red, we got another one. She's coming off heroin- says it's been a day since she had a taste."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat in the shower, fuming. Piper. Piper fucking Chapman. Piper I'd-choose-him-over-you-any-day Chapman.

To be honest, she didn't even really know why she cared. She'd gotten the girl arrested, for fucks' sake. She hated her for what she did in France. Yet, somehow, the ghosts of her past had gotten her yet again, because when she looked into those damn blue eyes, she'd fallen for it all over again. The gloating she'd planned seemed so petty.

"-And the drunk guy wakes up and says: 'He's not an eggplant, he's retarded!'"

Alex froze. It was crazy, she knew, but that voice chilled and warmed her at the same time. She recognised it.

If only she knew where from.

OITNB

"Look, kid, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna leave you with Red now, okay? You'll be okay with Red." Nichols threw in a sympathetic smile. She took Morello's arm to leave, but Morello hung back.

"Wait. I got these for ya. They don't give you your own. Uh, Red, you know where she needs to go for count? Just so she gets there okay? I'm supposed to give her the tour and- and I really don't wanna lose my van again." She handed over the toothbrush and soap.

"Yes, I know where to take her. Thank you girls." Red stated. The girls left.

"Right, Galya. I want you to tell me everything about you, from the beginning. It will distract you."

Galya paused.

"The beginning? Okay. My mum abandoned me. My father always said it was because she was not strong, like Israeli women, but rather a weak Russian lady with no heart-"

Red bristled "Russian women are not weak. We have hearts. Maybe they are shrouded in protection, but they're there."

"Yes, well, my father believed otherwise. He claimed he hated her, and he resented me because of that. It was not my fault, but before long, it was not a pleasant household to live in. He like to use me as a … a… hitting sack-"

"Punching bag"

"Yes, a punching bag. He would tell me that this was for Mossad Training, that I needed to embrace my strong Israeli roots and not my-" She paused "Russian ones. I wanted to be a chef, but my father- he said that this is career for weak woman. He beat the dream itself out of me. I always wanted to get back at him, and the best way to do that would have been to let my own life spiral out of control. I started taking the drugs we were controlling and before long I was hooked. I managed to drag his good reputation through the dirt but it was not without loss for myself. I lost the only person I ever loved and now I am in a prison. I will probably never see her again, I will never get that chance to make what I did better. It is okay, for my father is in ruins, but I should liked to have loved and been loved for much longer than I was. I wish only that I could have seen what I would be doing to her and to myself. I was short sighted and if I could take it back, I would. My father blames my mother." Galya was whispering as she came to the end of her story. The withdrawal was starting to take effect on her and she realised too late that she needed to throw up.

As Galya hauled herself to the sink, Alex plotted her escape. She needed a plan and could not put one into action here in a cubicle, but how to get past the Israeli chick? The sounds of her retching was making Alex want to vomit, and Red's soothing words were doing nothing for the woman trapped in the shower.

It occurred to her that if the girl was vomiting, it would be unlikely she'd see her. Red might, but she'd probably be too busy with her new girl to notice. She stood up, wincing as a tile creaked, and tiptoed beyond the divide. Catching eyes with Red, she was in luck. The Russian just nodded at her and left her to her business. This was a plan that just might work.


End file.
